


Everyday is Our Day

by Marianokasa



Series: Anime Mpregs [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aww, Curses, Cute, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Incest, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OC, Possible smut, Prequel, Tears, Yaoi, Yuri, after anime, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prequel of The Next Okumura Twins! How Rin and Yukio had Rika and Yuka Okumura before. Join them as they went through crazy, sad, funny, angry, and happy moments with other pairings as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They're What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, finally got it in! So sorry for being late, high school is crazy and busy, but I digress! Here it is; the prequel of how it started! If you guys didn't read the drabble The Next Okumura Twins, then it will be a little surprise for you. Anyways, here is chapter 1, where a special moment happened!

1\.   
They're What?!

         "Rin, can we go on a date again?" Yukio asked.  
Rin looked up from his homework with a surprised look and stared at him.  
"What got you into that Yukio? I mean, I would like to go on another date, but what got you into saying it right now?" He asked him.  
"I just feel like we should since we didn't go on a date for a whole month. Plus to celebrate your Exorcist Exam.", He answered. They've been dating for six months after they closed the Gate of Gehenna and it's been three weeks since Rin got Middle First Class Exorcist with Yukio. Through all the months, he was actually studying and doing homework as a trade to teach Yukio controlling his flames and using them.   
"It's been three weeks since I passed that, but I guess why not. We'll go on another date.", He stated with a smile. Yukio smiled as well and kissed Rin on the cheek. "Tomorrow in the afternoon at Sushi and Noodles, kay?" "Sounds good to me.", Rin replied and kissed Yukio.  
\--------------  
-Next day- Afternoon-  
          Shiemi, Konekomaru, Shima, Ryuji, Izumo, Shura, and Paku were walking around the streets, enjoying summer break and a week of day offs.   
"Has anyone seen Rin or Teach today?", Shima asked, making everyone stop their conversation.  
"Now dat I think about dat, yeah. Where da hell are they?" Shura added.   
"Hey! They are coming outside of Sushi and Noodles!" Konekomaru exclaimed and pointed at the direction of the restaurant. They all saw Yukio and Rin walking out, talking about something that their friends couldn't hear at a long distance. Both of them were wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and leather jackets with Rin's white jacket covering a black short and Yukio's brown jacket covering a green shirt. What caught them by surprise was that they are holding hands. "Do you think they are?" Bon asked in shock. "I don't believe it.", Izumo mumbled. "We are following them, and no excuses!" Shura exclaimed, with the rest agreeing.  
\----------  
         "So where to next?" Rin asked, looking at Yukio and the walkway.   
"Somewhere special.", Yukio replied as he takes Rin's hand and ran towards a garden. None of twins didn't know about who is following them in their backs as they stopped at the field of blue and white roses. Their friends watched them as they were crawling their way to hear what they are saying.   
"It's beautiful here!" Rin exclaimed, "The flowers are fully bloomed and- Yukio?" He noticed him kneeling with one knee supporting him and has his hands behind his back.   
"Rin, there is something I need to ask you.", Yukio said. Rin nodded, letting him continue. "We have always been together since we were born. You would always be by my side like I would for you. We are brothers, best friends, and lovers. Now it's time to take it up one more." "One more?" Yukio smiled as he revealed in his hands a small box. He opened the box, making Rin gasp. In it is a gold ring with a tanzanite and turquoise gemstones together in a heart, one on the left, and the other on the right.  
"Rin Okumura, my older twin brother and the love of my life, will you marry me?"  
Rin could barely say anything but let tears of happiness fall from his eyes with a smile and a nod.   
"Y-yes. I-I will! Oh Yukio!" He jumped to hug Yukio, who gladly accepted it and spun him around, laughing. S they stopped spinning, Yukio slid the ring onto his twin's left ring finger. Rin grinned and kissed Yukio in a long sweet moment.... until their friends screamed, "WHAAAATTTTTT????!!!!"


	2. I am not dead. Just exhausted :)

Hi guys! I am so sorry I didn't update my stories too much lately! I have been so busy in high school right now. There is Christmas coming up, and I hope to get two special fanfics in. One for blue exorcist and the other one attack on titan. It might come late, so expect it to be that way! I am still writing chapters for my fanfics, but school is getting in the way of it, so they will come late. I will try and get them in as soon as I can. I'll see you later for more updates!


	3. 2. Flashback of Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took this long to post a long chapter!!!! I am so sorry that you guys had to wait so long! Life has been driving me crazy with all this school work and such. So as a return of fanfic updates, I have posted this long chapter for all of you! Plus, I am starting some Kid Icarus Uprising and Super Smash Bros. Fanfics too, hopefully tomorrow or in the week! I will still update my other Fanfics too, so be patient with it! Also, any ideas can help me on future and current Fanfics, so don't be shy! Without further ado, I give you a new chapter of Everyday is Our Day! (Note that I used Lizz's Ai Kotoba lyrics because they are so beautiful! Go to YouTube and check out her music!

The kiss was broken, showing the surprised twins staring at their friends. 'Well that's great. Now we have to tell them how our relationship happened and- shit.', Rin thought as Yukio sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I was expecting this to happen. -Sigh- it can't be helped now. Rin." "Yeah." "You-wha-nagh-augh-... LOVE EACH OTHER?!" Shima exclaimed. "And getting married.", Konekomaru added. "AND GETTING MARRIED?!?!" Shima screamed, making Ryuji sigh and slammed his hand on his head. "Y-yes.", Rin stuttered. Shura looked at Yukio and placed him in a headlock, saying calmly, "Please Chicken, tell us how you two ended up together." Rin blushed a little bit, because Yukio's side of the story is what he called "cute" for their friends. "Well..."

-Flashback-  
It was the day after closing the Gate of Gehenna. Rin was walking fast home after cleaning up the rubble at the back of the school. He was completely covered in ash, debris, and dust because he had to clean up the rubble of old storage closets 'Ugh... I need a bath. I look like some guy who got in a flaming building and had a ton of soot as they walked out. Oh wait, I do like that guy.' He thought as he unlocked the front door of his and Yukio's dorm building, and went inside. Rin immediately closed and locked the door, went up to the bathtubs, took off all of his clothes, and started the hot, steaming water. 'At least Yukio isn't around to see me like this, all dirty and crap.' He sighed as he turned off the faucet and added soap to make a bubble bath. Rin slowly dipped in, feeling all of his aching bones relax and his skin feeling fresh. He did his normal way of cleaning himself: washing off his face, clean the hair, and relax in the tub until you're bored. "Maybe a song can help my boredom." Rin said out loud and started thinking of what song to sing. "Better hope he isn't coming home yet, or else he will know." With that being said, he started singing Ai Kotoba, or Love Words.  
\--------  
Meanwhile, Yukio just entered the building and closed the door. He just got back from a meeting and was dead tired. "I need a bath.", Yukio mumbled as he went upstairs and headed to the bathtubs and showers room. What caught him off guard in the hall was the sound of singing. Yukio smiled and thought, 'Well I guess this is my lucky day. Rin is in the bathtub and singing now. He hasn't been singing for a while after dad died, but I can't let it go to waste. It's the perfect time to tell him.' He always loved Rin in a more brotherly way, but was always shy to say it to him. As Yukio carefully went inside the room, Rin's eyes were closed as he hummed the tunes out loud. Yukio quickly, and quietly, took off his clothes and into the tub. "-I am in love with you, but it's a lie and nobody knew. The truth is I am crazy for you. I just can't hurt someone dear to me. Listen I am in love with you...-" Rin sang, making his younger twin gapped in realization. 'H-he's singing Love Words, or Ai Kotoba! T-that's a love song... FOR ME!" Yukio thought as he quietly got close to him without touching him. "-... So many birds carrying my Love Words.-" As soon as Rin finished the last lyric, Yukio went for it and kissed him passionately with no regrets. This was their actual first kiss. Rin was completely caught off guard and blushing, but ignored it as he wrapped his arms around his twin and deepened the kiss. 'We were meant to be together, as more than brothers.' They thought as they broke the kiss and stared at their beautiful eyes of the ocean colors. "How long have you had these feelings for me Yukio?" The older twin asked out of curiosity. "Since we were eight years old.", Yukio answered bluntly, yet sweet. "Funny, because that was when I found out I liked you too.", Rin chuckled. "As if we are true-" "Soulmates.", They answered in unison. "Yep!" Rin exclaimed, "Now ummm... Can we kiss one more time?" Yukio laughed, "Do you even need to ask Nii-San?" Rin laughed too and pulled him into another deep kiss.

-Flashback ends-  
"So that's how we became lovers.", Yukio ended as he looked at everyone's reaction. All of them started bombing the soon-to-be-married love birds questions. "YOU CAN ACTUALLY SING RIN?!" "YOU TWO WERE NAKED IN THE BATHTUB?! Did that mean you two had s-" "YOU NEVER TOLD EACH OTHER YOU LOVE EACH OTHER FOR SEVEN YEARS?!" "AND YOU-" "OH MY GOD, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!" Rin shouted loud enough to break their ears. "Ummm. As much as we love to answer your questions you guys, we have a meeting to attend soon.", Yukio added as he gently pulled Rin back. "The meeting about new students?" Bon asked. "Yeah, so sorry to leave so soon." "Don't worry teach. We will ask later.", Shima chimed as he wrapped his arm around Bon's neck. "Okay. Thanks for understanding." "No problem!" And with that, Yukio grabbed Rin's hand and they walked off towards True Cross Academy.


	4. 3. Mephisto is Actually Helping for Once, but of Course, With a Damn Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from a somewhat short vacation! Took me forever to do not one, but two chapters! Alright! I'll post the next chapter later, but for now, the title just explains it all of what this is about. Enjoy!

-T.C. (True Cross) Academy; Mephisto's Office- 

"Ah! If it isn't my soon-to-be married brothers! Glad to see you here!" Mephisto chimed with sparkles bursting out of his cannons under the desk. "Okay... One, how did you know about our marriage? Two, why do you have cannons under your desk? And three... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Yukio screamed as Rin hid his red cheek face in Yukio's chest. "Oh this?" Mephisto sarcastically replied as he twirled around his... purple ball gown... "Got it on eBay along with the cannons. Took a week to get it in. Oh and I saw your proposal from my "Eyes of Time"." The younger twin felt a vein popping in his head, but stayed cool... for now. "Any...ways... About the new students?" "Ah yes! I'll show you them, but Rin needs to stay here. I have something for him to do." "Okay...", Rin answered and sat down on the couch. "Perfect! I'll be right with you! Come on Mr. Okumura! Let's go meet them!" Mephisto chimed as he threw sparkles around and pushed Yukio to the next room where the new students are. It took a minute for the older demon to come back with an evil smirk. "I am gonna regret this. Am I?", Rin sighed. "No you won't! Besides, I don't want my yen wasted on this!" Mephisto chimed as he pulled out a big box from his desk and placed it in front of the half-demon. "Go ahead and open it!" Rin hesitated at first, and opened the box. "Holy-" "Yep. Now you don't need to worry about buying a tight tux, or recall the last time you wore one." In the box that shocked the boy is a white strapless wedding gown with blue crystal-like roses wrapped around the waist line, a blue ribbon tied behind the back, and white heels with pale blue ribbons on them. "There is more inside the box too!" Mephisto chimed as Rin placed the outfit down and took out the rest of the things in it. It was a silver chain necklace with a crystal blue rose attached to it, a pair of long white gloves, and a white veil with blue sparkles on it and a blue rose crown attached to it. "Mephisto... Brother... You.... Thanks.", Rin stuttered, still surprised, yet happy. He couldn't even form a sentence to say how truly happy he is right now. "You're very welcome little brother. Now I have a favor for you.", Mephisto replied. "And that would be?" Rin asked slowly, putting the dress and accessories back in the box. "Take this one seriously okay? It's for your next mission." "Alright... Shoot..." 

\---------- 

Yukio came back in the office to see a mysterious box out of no where, a calm, yet serious Rin, and a smiling normal Mephisto... Wait... "Okay. What is going on?" He asked curiously. "Oh nothing! Just telling Rin about his next solo mission next Saturday!" The older demon chimed. "Next Saturday? Just him? What about me?! I still have two weeks of possible chances!" Yukio growled. He needs to be with Rin no matter how bad it is, even on special missions like after what happened "last time" to himself. "Don't worry Yukio. I'll make it quick. Plus, Sir Phelps will call ASAP.", Rin answered softly to his twin with an assuring smile. Yukio nodded slowly while the smaller twin grabbed the box. "Nii-San, what's in the box?" "Ah ah ah Yukio! Don't spoil yourself now!" Mephisto tisked at the taller twin. "It's gonna ruin the surprise for something very important!" Rin added. "Okay...", Yukio sighed, unable to answer his curiosity of what could be in it, plus the fact that they are both teaming on him. "Now that everything is settled, I bid you ado!" "That's it?" Rin asked. "Yes my young brother, now go and have fun!" Mephisto exclaimed, shooing them out and closed the door. "Man, I will have to tell Rin sooner or later about his condition, but let's save that after his mission next week. That one will be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Rin in this story, doesn't wear too many tuxes now because of the painful reminders of Shiro (episode one; his interview and his funeral). Also, I like the idea of Rin in a dress by the fanart of him in a wedding dress with Yukio in a tux! That's so cute! Anyways, I hope to do more chapters later, and I'll see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna take some time for the next chapter, so please be patient! Sorry if I can't make one, but I will try and get it done! I hope to see you later! As usual, you guys are free to give out ideas and such to this fanfic and I will thank you for it.


End file.
